


A Little Spill

by lmdee, meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Meet-Ugly allbingo fics 2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: allbingo, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmdee/pseuds/lmdee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For theallbingomeet-ugly prompt “spill” – Johnny meets a mysterious woman by spilling beer on her.





	A Little Spill

Johnny thanked the bartender and took a step back, holding his pint glass aloft to move past the man seated at the bar, and as he turned bumped into someone.

They were also holding a glass. Beer sloshed over the top of both glasses, wetting Johnny's sleeve and the woman's purple-clad shoulder.

"Sorry!" Johnny glanced ruefully at his shirt. "I wasn't looking."

"Oh, no, it was my fault," she said. "I wasn't looking either. Just a little spill. No harm done?"

"Nothing a turn in the washing machine won't fix," Johnny said and flashed her a smile. She was close to his age, thirty-ish, with pale skin and deep brown eyes to contrast with his olive complexion and blue eyes.

She laughed. "It'll dry out for the moment. I'll go and sit in the sun."

Johnny watched her move toward the outdoor seating. He sipped at his beer, savoured the cool taste. No-one joined the woman at the table she chose and she didn't take out a book or e-reader from her handbag, not even her phone. It wouldn't be interrupting if he asked to join her, would it?

He'd promised himself he'd take more risks this year.

"Hey," he said, gesturing as he approached the table. "Can I join you? If you'd rather be alone I get it though."

She smiled. "Sure."

"Sure I can sit or sure I should go away?" He smiled again.

"Sit," she said, nodding to the bench opposite her. "You can dry your shirt out too."

He took a seat. "Thanks. I'm Johnny."

"Talluah."

Johnny tried to stifle a laugh. "Really?"

She giggled. "No." She lifted her glass. "Cheers."

Johnny clinked his glass against the mysterious woman's. Despite the initial circumstances he had a good feeling about meeting her.


End file.
